


Now Touka?

by Catto03



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kaneki's a sleepyhead, Miscarriage Mentioned, post Re:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catto03/pseuds/Catto03
Summary: Touka wants to make a baby, plain and simple.Possibly more chapters?
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato (mentioned), Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 30





	Now Touka?

"Kaneki wake up." "But Toukaaa it's so earlyyy." 

"Too bad." Kaneki could feel the woman shaking him. Dear lord this woman would be the death of him.

"Fine, fine I'm up," he muttered, pulling himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. "Touka what is the bloody time," he muttered.

"Kaneki I need to talk to you."

"Can this wait till morning." he almost begged.

"Kaneki..." she muttered

"Yes Touka-Chan"

"I want to have a baby."

_

"We already have a baby."

"I know."

"You want another kid."

"Yes."

-

"Touka-

But Kaneki couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's been three years Kaneki. I don't want this-

Touka choked up.

"Touka-

"I want another kid. I thought after everything I would never want another. But I, I, I." Tears were spilling now Touka looked like she was about to completely burst. 

Kaneki pulled her into a tight hug. "Touka are you sure?"

-

It had been three years, three long years since the miscarriage although for Touka sometimes it felt like yesterday. After finding out Touka was pregnant, Kaneki had been overjoyed. This time they wouldn't have to be scared. They had a home, stability, money, a safe future, and a great Doctor like Kimi on their side aiding them through it? They had told everyone, gone shopping, for baby clothes, painted the spare bedroom, and even fought over baby names. But it seemed that wasn't enough. It didn't matter in the end. 

Touka had been home, home alone doubled over screaming blood running down her legs and a dead baby. She was alone. so scared. scared. scared. She swore she would never go through the pain again. After Ichika, after this child, it had been too painful. 

-

-

Yet here she was looking into her husband's eyes. They were so clear, so hopeful. Something had made her want to move forward. "Yes, Kaneki, yes I do."

"Why now?" Kaneki questioned. Touka sighed "Well it just struck me. After watching Yoriko have her child it made me realize that I love our little girl, and want to go through that stage again, the crying, the gurgling the first steps, all of it. I want to go through it all with you. I needed to get this off my chest. I was just talking to her and me, I, I couldn't help it. I guess it all just came out, I’m sorry..."

Touka was tired, her bags were showing not to mention the fact she was probably on her period, and late-night coffee had made her spill her guts. Nonetheless, she was speaking from the heart what she did when sleep-deprived, caffeine-induced, and hormonal. He had to show her, show her he cared even if it was a topic for another time. She needed love and respect but she also needed sleep. Especially now considering her new job, (Which she was very excited about)

Kaneki looked in her eyes. "Yes, Touka-chan, Yes I want that too. Tears now began to stream down both their eyes, a rarity for Kaneki. Kaneki knew as he spoke the words he too was speaking the truth.

"Let's move forward together."

-

-

Touka slowly began to bring her shirt over her head, in a clumsy Touka fashion.

"Now," he asked quizzically. "Why not? Ichi-san isn't home," she responded.

Typical Touka so bold, so blunt, she'd always be forward. If it wasn't for that he wondered if they would ever have gone through all the joys of parenthood and marriage, and getting beaten to a pulp... Kaneki smiled. "Ichi-san won't be home till midday. Let's make a baby tomorrow, Touka Chan."

Kaneki grabbed her face and their lips found their way together.

The kiss was tender, soft, and meaningful; it often felt like that with Touka. "Ok," she said beaming. "Tomorrow. I'll kill you if you're shitting with me Kaneki," she added.

Kaneki laughed. "I would never lie to you Touka-Chan." Now go to sleep." he said playfully, pushing her down. She smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kaneki fell asleep. A smile was still visible on his face even in slumber. And a beautiful woman in his arms. The love of his life,

Touka Kirishima.

Time didn't heal all wounds but maybe together they could move forward. He knew this better than anyone and knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Tomorrow they would talk about this and then maybe just maybe they would make a baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
